I'm in the Band
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: High school, the time to fall in love and make drama for everyone. The time to be rebellious and stray off from your parents 'tyranny'. Mako, is the star football player and quarterback and Korra the drum major of the high school's band. Now what happens when these two meet? Heartbreak, Make-ups and a bunch of other teen drama. No Bending, Modern Era. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Legend of Korra...**

I'm in the Band

Chapter one: Meeting

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra woke up to the alarm beeping loudly in her ear. She groaned and hit the button, not wanting to wake up. Her dark hair knotted and in her face. She didn't care though, a few extra minutes of sleep wasn't going to kill her.

It was hard getting back to sleep though. The bustling life of the city outside her apartment window was loud. Cars beeped their high pitched horns, and people talked loudly on their phones or to each other. Korra groaned and lifted her head from off of the pillow. Hair stuck to her cheeks. Great, she was sweating.

She groaned once again and rolled out of bed. Her mind was still clouded by sleep. She wished she was asleep right now. She staggered over to her closet door, tripping once or twice on getting there. She grumbled something about early mornings and opened the closet door.

She then grabbed a light blue t-shirt with baggy black pants with a studded belt. She smiled at her wardrobe choice, knowing Asami wouldn't approve. Korra then grabbed her over-used black converse. She knew that she should get new ones, but she just didn't like spending time at the overcrowded mall.

She gathered up her clothes and walked over to her bathroom. She slid the door opened and walked in. The cool tiles welcomed her feet, for Korra she thought it was freezing since she was used to the warm blankets on her bed. She went over to the shower and turned it on. Korra took off her white tank top and threw carelessly to the corner of the bathroom. Then, she took off her shorts and undergarments, and along with her shirt, she threw them.

She nodded and stepped into the warm shower and pulled the glass door closed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mako awoke from sleep and rubbed his tired eyes. He pulled the covers from off of him and swung his legs out of bed. He walked himself to his bathroom which he shared with his younger brother, Bolin. He opened the door and closed it. Mako then walked over to the bathroom sink, wanting to get his tooth brush and toothpaste.

He grabbed them both and put some toothpaste on the brush. Then, he put the brush into his mouth and began to brush. He heard the door open. His brother, he knew it was his brother.

He walked in slowly and his eyes droopy, he obviously still wanted to be asleep. Mako looked at his little brother. Bolin, sixteen and a sophomore in highschool; he had black hair that was very stylish, with one curly strand that was too stubborn to be pushed back. Bright green eyes complimented his usually cheery face. His brother also had the bushiest eyebrows. But, that's what got him the ladies; at least, that was what he told him.

Bolin waved to him and went placed himself next to him. He was silent, which was usual for Bolin in the morning. Mako saw him yawn before placing the hairbrush in his mouth…at least almost before he grabbed it from him and gave him his toothbrush.

"Thanks, Mako; what would I ever do without you?" Bolin thanked before putting the brush in his mouth. Mako smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"I don't know Bo, I don't know." Mako told him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra got out of the shower and wrapped a blue towel around her. She walked over to her pile of clothes on the bathroom counter and grabbed her bra. She sighed as she pulled the annoying thing on. It was a nuisance to her for wearing it, but as Asami always said, you need whether or not you like it.

She then placed the rest of her undergarments on. After getting her undergarments on, Korra picked up her light blue t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Korra pulled the shirt down and noticed it was all wet. Then she looked noticed her damp hair and shrugged.

"It's just water, it'll dry." She grumbled, pulling on her pants. She then grabbed her studded black belt and placed it into the loops. After she was done with buckling, Korra grabbed her white socks with her torn-up converse. She knew Asami would drag her out shopping one of these days, so she didn't worry about it. Plus, she didn't really care how she looked. No one seems to know that she exists.

Though, Asami's words keep popping in her mind. _'Of course they'll know who you are this year! You're the drum major, Korra!'_ Korra rolled her eyes. She-as some people called her-was a band geek. She was in the band and was proud of it. She didn't care what people thought of band, it was amazing.

Korra smiled to herself, this year was her last year at High school, and she was ever so happy that it was. She continued to smile and she put her hair up into three pony tails. Two in the front and one in the back; that was another thing she couldn't wait to get rid of, people mocking on her hair.

Sure, it was strange but that's why she liked it in the first place. She liked being different from the others, but that was the one negative of band. You had to wear uniforms. This year though, she will stand out, she would be wearing something different from everyone, and she would be wearing whatever theme they would be doing. Meaning, if they did Alice in Wonderland, then she would be wearing an Alice dress.

Korra couldn't wait for the teacher to announce the theme. Her heart was pounding. Yes, normal teachers would've given the band students the theme and music during the summer, but Mr. Washington was different. He liked giving out the music and telling the theme in the beginning of the year.

When she finished getting ready, Korra took off from her bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen to see two very familiar faces.

"Good morning, Cousin, how are you today?" Her cousin, Desna asked. His usual bored expression was on his face, and his sister was matching him.

"Oh, good morning, Desna, Kirima; what brings you two here?" Korra asked.

"We are here because you are driving us to school." Kirima answered, crossing her arms. Korra made an 'oh' face and walked towards the door.

"Well, come on then, Asami is probably waiting!" Korra told them opening the door.

"Who is this Asami?" Desna asked. Korra face-palmed and looked at their waiting faces.

"Asami Sato, my best friend! I can't drive so she is driving _us_ to school today!" Korra announced, making jazz hands.

"Oh, wonderful, we have a cousin who doesn't know how to drive, great just great." Kirima said walking out the door.

"Oh, Kirima, at least you have a cousin who is best friends with the guy that you like!" Korra teased as Kirima flushed.

"S-shut up!" Kirima hollered before going down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Kirima likes someone?" Desna asked. Korra nodded and dragged her cousin down the stairs. "Aren't you going to lock the door?"

"No, Mom and Dad do that!" Korra told him, "Now let's go, before Asami leaves!"

They both hurry down the three flights of stairs and walk into the parking lot. They can see Kirima looking around helplessly, looking for this Asami. Korra rolls her eyes as she goes over to a dark red convertible and hops in.

"Come on, Desna, Kirima, before we're late!" Korra yells. They both nod and go over to their cousin.

"Korra, I thought you hated school!" Kirima said, getting in the back along with her brother. Korra made a face at the word and nods.

"I do, but today is the first day, and I would like to start on the right track." Korra then turns to Asami. "So, Asami how is your boyfriend?" She asks.

Asami looks at her and smiles before putting the car into drive.

"Iroh is fine, Korra." Asami laughs as she presses the gas pedal and speeds off. Korra grins as she looks back to her cousins.

"You guys okay back there?" She asks as she sees their faces looking petrified.

"Y-yeah, we're fine!" Desna answers shaking a little, she looks over to Kirima to see that her face is anything but fine.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Bolin, we are going to be late!" Mako calls. Bolin finishes getting on his shoe and grabs his football gear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Bolin calls. Mako sees him walk up to him with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready, Bo?" He asks. Bolin nods and opens the door. They get out of the house which they share with Toza, one of his parents family friend.

Toza was close to his family before his parents died. Toza had been generous enough to offer the boys to live with him. They both agreed and they have been living with him ever since.

Mako and Bolin exit the house and Mako closes the door and locks it. Mako then gets out his car keys and opens the door of a light blue convertible. It was Bolin's idea to get the car, he insisted on the car being blue and Mako had agreed.

Mako took the driver's seat since Bolin didn't know how to drive yet, and Bolin took the passenger seat. They drove in silence since it was still early in the morning.

As they pulled up in the school parking lot, they saw another car pull up next to them. They recognize the first girl immediately. Asami Sato, head cheerleader. The other kids they didn't know. Though, Mako did know the one in the passenger seats face.

She was in his math class last year, and she was Bolin's friend.

"Hey, Korra, Asami, how are you?" Bolin asked as they got out of the car. Korra that was the girl's name; it was nice, it seemed to fit her.

"Hey, Bo, long time no see! You remember my cousins?" She had the nicest voice to Mako. It was nice. It reminded him of his late mother.

"Yeah, too bad that we didn't hang out that much, and hello, Kirima, and Desna, I hope you remember me!" Mako rolled his eyes as he saw the girl flush and the boy next to her wave.

"Oh, Korra, this is my brother Mako!" Bolin introduced.

"Yeah, I know him, star football player, and quarter-back." Mako looked at her, flabbergasted. How did she know so much about him, and yet he didn't even know her name. "Oh, in case you're wondering, I'm in the band, that is how I know so much about you."

Mako nodded, she was in the band. That was how he didn't know her too well. She was smiling at him, smugly. She looked even cuter with that little smug look on her face.

Mako shook his head. He couldn't be doing that! She is a band geek, and he is the star football player! It would ruin his reputation if he was caught with her. Though, Asami was her best friend and she was head cheerleader…maybe just maybe.

"Hey, Korra, you ready to get moving?" He heard one of the girls say. He looked up and saw it was her cousin. He saw Korra nod and get out of the car.

"Yeah, let's go. It was nice meeting you, and I'll be looking for those Hat tricks." She told him before getting out of the car. Mako couldn't help but stare at her. She was unique, something you didn't get at this school too often.

It wasn't long before he saw his brother waving a hand in front of his face. Mako looked at him as he gave him a questioning look.

"Bro, were you just looking at Korra?" He asked. Mako shook his head and got out of the car. He could feel his brother smile as they got out of the car. Oh, the teasing will soon come, Mako just knew it.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So, this is a new story I'm working on. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this idea came up at my sisters football game (She's in the band XD) I am also in band (I play flute) so, yeah I am bored at home a lot. So, I have another story called The Resistance so please check that one out. This is Modern era NO BENDING! That's right no bending! I did add Korra's cousins and I named the girl Kirima because that was the name that people on Tumblr were calling her. I can't wait for season two! I am having a shipping crisis, I ship Bolin and Kirima, but I also ship Bolin and Asami, but I also ship Iroh and Asami…my brain, who to ship who to ship….that is why I am doing this differently. In this story, Iroh will be with Asami! So this is Irosami! **

**Okay, I need to stop babbling! Well good bye and I hoped you enjoyed this and I am working on Memories we Made Together (it's the new title for 'Promise'!) That's right, I finally made a new title up and I it is awesome! But, of course, I will soon regret this and change it back…so not happening.**

**So please review, and I'll see you for chapter 2!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra walked into band class, feeling well prepared. She smiled as she saw her band teacher who waved at her kindly. She waved back and gave him the brightest smile.

"Good morning, Korra; or should I say Miss. Drum major?"

Korra smiled again and sat down were she normally sat last year. First chair, flutist. "Good morning, Mr. Washington, how are you?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"I'm well, Korra, I hope you had a nice summer."

"Not really, the best part was Band Camp though…and the spider in Homura's hair!" Korra laughed as Homura, one of Tahno's followers shot her a nasty look. Korra rolled her eyes, knowing very well that Homura was here because her parents forced her.

Once the bell had run and everyone was in their seats, Mr. Washington pulled out a jar and placed it on his desk.

"Now, class, this has different themes in it, some are plays, and some are bands, like the Rolling stones or Cold play. I am going to pick a slip a paper and that is going to be our theme this year." The class nodded sleepily and pretended to be paying attention.

"And, one of these slips of paper has the school play that we are doing this year, so be prepared!" He warned. Once again the class nodded. Mr. Washington smiled and placed his hand into the jar and took out one slip of paper. He unfolded it and read it. "And our theme is…Wicked!" Mr. Washington announced.

Korra smiled. She might be in Elphaba's outfit or Glinda's…which one will he pick for her? Mr. Washington cleared his throat and ushered Korra over.

"Korra, you will be wearing the Wicked Witch of the West's costume." He told her. She smiled. Wicked, and she would be in the main girl costume! Asami would be happy and dub herself as Glinda. Korra smirked and sat back down in her seat.

Wicked are the school play, and the theme they were doing this year.

"And the songs we are doing are, Popular, Defying Gravity, Dancing through Life, and No one Mourns the Wicked." He added. "Practice starts after school _today_, if we want everything to be fine and dandy."

The class groaned. They all rolled their eyes, except for Korra of course. She was ready. She was waiting all summer to be back in band and be the Drum major. She smiled just as the bell rang.

"Well, class, that's the bell; don't forget to meet me here at 3:00!" He reminded them. They all nodded and exited the class, feeling bummed that they actually have band. Korra smiled though. They practiced all of the themes at band camp and she already memorized it. She already knew that Mr. Washington rented out the football field today, she knew it. Her heart soared as she walked into the lunch room. It was almost the end of the day.

She spotted Asami and waved to her. Asami caught her and waved back, ushering her to come over. Korra smiled and walked over to the table. She noticed Bolin and Iroh were sitting with them today. Korra quickly sat down next to Asami and started talking.

"Hey, guys! Hey, Bo, I see that you're not with the Jock heads!" Korra noticed. Bolin laughed and punched her in the arm playfully.

"And miss sitting with you guys? That's just crazy!" He exclaimed. She smiled and looked at her bagged lunch. Teriyaki chicken, rice, and mushrooms, last night's dinner…Yum!

Korra got everything situated and took out her chopsticks. She was about to put a mouthful of rice in her mouth, she heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"Hey, Doll face, you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Korra whirled around and saw Tahno trying to make a move on Kirima. Korra stood up and walked over to him, her face in a tight knot of disgust.

"Get, away from her, Tahno!" She told him, crossing her arms.

"Oh, why if it isn't our _Drum major_," Tahno teased. "I don't even know why you band kids even try, you aren't that good, and you always fail!"

"You are wrong! We don't fail!" Korra spat. She knew the band was first place in everything since Mr. Washington arrived. His crazy ideas on everything made going to band better.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be seeing soon, Kor-rah, you know, to cheer the football team to victory!" He slyly said. Korra gave him a death glare and was about to punch him before Asami touched her shoulder.

"Korra, stop, he isn't worth it!" Asami told her. Korra huffed and stalked away, back to the table. Once they were both back, Korra slouched in her chair, not wanting to eat after what happened.

"Stupid, Tahno, thinking we are his cheerleaders, well we aren't!" Korra mumbled bitterly.

"Korra, come on, eat something! Stop pouting!" Bolin told her, slurping up some noodles. Korra shot him a dirty look and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Okay? I need to check up on Kirima and how she is." She said all too quickly. Korra got up and made her way to her cousin, when she accidently bumped into something. Korra looked up and saw the questioning look in Bolin's brother's face.

"U-um, I-I s-sorry, I was looking for the bathroom? You know since I never really used the bathroom here?" She stuttered. Bolin's brother sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder which felt like electricity.

"There's no need to lie, okay?" He told her, peering down at her with those beautiful gold eyes. Korra nodded meekly.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!" She apologized. He chuckled and smiled at her. Korra could feel the heat upon her cheeks creep up, she just hoped he didn't notice.

"No worries, I'll see you around, Korra!" He promised. Korra jaw hit the ground. He remembered her name! No football player did that! Especially for a band kid! Korra almost cheered right then and there, but then she remembered, she was in the cafeteria. She looked around and saw everybody's peering eyes on her.

She gave them all dirty looks and clapped her hands, being the Drum major she was. They all looked at her, eyes wide with fear before they returned to their lunches. Korra smiled and walked over to her cousin, who looked shaken.

"Yo, you okay?" Korra asked. Kirima jumped a little and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Korra, yeah, it's just that guy was I don't know…creepy." Kirima confessed. Korra gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to watch the band practice?" Korra asked.

"If it means driving in your friend's car then okay," Kirima told her. Korra smiled and walked back to her table. She felt a little better and sat down. She then picked up her chopsticks and grabbed some teriyaki chicken.

"So, Korra; how was she?" Bolin asked, looking at the direction of Kirima.

"A little shanked but okay," Korra answered with her mouth full of food. Asami made a disgusted face and gave her friend a look.

"Classy, Korra, real classy!" She told her. Korra smiled and bowed.

"Why thank you very much!" Korra said as a group of cheerleaders walked past. Make-up plastered their faces and they wore six inch heels. Korra didn't know how they walked in them. Plus, they wore short skirts and belly button shirts. Korra could see the look on Asami's face as they walked past.

"Look at them; they are giving cheerleaders a bad name!" She complained, spooning some of her rice. Korra nodded and picked up some mushrooms. Her mother's cooking was the best, especially left overs. Her taste buds lifted to life as the mushroom came crushing onto them. She smiled in delight.

"I know! I don't know why they wear short skirts like that, and those shirts! Isn't it against school policy?" Iroh asked, sipping his tea.

"Well, I don't know, Iroh, but I thought you would know since you are school president!" Korra told him smartly. Iroh nodded.

"You're right, and it is against school policy…I'll make sure the principal hears of this." Iroh promised. They all nodded and Asami kissed him on the cheek. "Asami, no PDA, we've been through this!"

"So you can't bend the rules just a little for me?" She asked innocently. Iroh thought about for a bit and then nodded.

"Maybe just a little for you, Asami" Iroh whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. Korra and Bolin made a grossed out face.

"Can you guys please just find a room?" Korra asked.

"And while you're at it, bring a bottle of champagne!" Bolin added. Asami and Iroh laughed.

"You guys just don't know anything about being in love!" Asami told them. Korra rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Though she did feel the electricity that went off when Bolin's brother touched her…could that be a sign of something? No, that was absurd, completely preposterous. She shook her head. She is in the band, and he is on the football team, it just wouldn't fit.

She shook her head and finished her lunch in a hurry.

After lunch and after two classes, Korra walked to the band room. She was happy, and ecstatic. Her smile never seemed to fade as she walked to band class.

She got to the band room with two minutes to spare. Some kids were happy, while others were trudging their feet as they tried to make an effort. Korra hurried over to her instrument holder, even though she didn't have to play it.

But, by the time she got over there, it was already 3:00. Mr. Washington came out holding a poster in his hands.

"Class, instead of having one drum major this year, we are having two." He announced. Korra's heart dropped. She was supposed to be the only drum major! "The reason being is because our first drum major will be doing something spectacular during Defying Gravity!"

Korra's broken heart immediately sped up again. She was going to be doing something spectacular? Now that isn't something she heard every day.

"And out second Drum major will be Jinora!" He told them. Just then, a small girl walked up about the age of ten. A lot of the high school students protested about it, but Jinora just gave them icy looks.

"She's just ten! Why don't you give the job to someone else?" One student said.

"For your information, I am a senior because I was too smart for fifth grade and too smart for all of the other grades, so I am here, as one of your upper classmen. " She told them. She narrowed her eyes to the juniors, sophomores, and freshmen.

"But she is still ten!" Another person said.

"I am probably smarter than all of you _combined_, and I am just a ten year old." She told them hotly. She walked over to Korra and stood next to her.

"Hey, Korra, long time no see." She said. Korra looked down and saw Jinora. She is Master Tenzin's oldest daughter.

"Oh, hey, Jinora how is your mother?" She asked.

"Alright, she just a baby, his name is Rohan." Jinora told her. Korra nodded and smiled. She has known Jinora since shw was little. And now look at her, a senior in high school at only the age of ten. But, what about the downside of her is becoming a senior this early? Jinora never really experienced fifth grade or any other grade. She didn't even make any real friends.

"How is it possible that you skipped all of those grades?" Korra asked. Jinora looked at her and smiled.

"You don't remember? My dad is the head of the school board-or one of them-any way; he pulled some strings for me because he knew I needed something more challenging than fifth grade math." Jinora explained. Korra nodded her head just as Mr. Washington clapped his hands.

"Alright, everyone, let's go to the field!" He yelled. Some students cheered and others groaned, but they all went to the field, with Jinora and Korra leading.

When they got to the field though, they were surprised to see the football team. Korra gave Mr. Washington a questioning look and he put his index finger to his lips as he went up to the coach.

"Noatak, hello, I'm sorry to inform you, but the band rented out the field for today." Mr. Washington explained. Coach Noatak gave one look at the band and shook his head.

"Oh no, the football players rented it out today, they need to practice." Noatak said to him.

"But the band needs to practice, too!" Mr. Washington told him. One of the players went up to the coach and started asking him questions. Korra recognized him quickly, he was Bolin's brother, but Bolin was nowhere in sight.

Korra walked over to him and pointed at him. He made a face like 'who, me?' she nodded and he came over. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing? Band has the field on the first day of school! It's always been like that!" She told him.

"Listen, the football team needs a little more pra-"

"And the band needs practice, too! So, why don't you tell your coach that the band needs their turn, because you had it all last week!" She said in a hushed voice. Bolin's brother shook his head.

"That can't be done." He told her. Korra's eyes widened and she punched him right then and there. His eyes widened and he looked at her surprised.

"You-you-"

"That's right I hit you, and you gotta deal with it!" She told him.

"You-you're so-agghh!" He yelled. Korra rolled her eyes and looked at him, gold meeting blue. She sent him an icy glare.

"Next time, give us our field when it is our day!" She told him, "because, not just the football team uses it, so stop thinking about yourselves."

Korra then walked off to her waiting band. Mr. Washington walked up to her and shook his head.

"Korra, you can't just go around hurting people!" He scolded. Korra nodded and hung her head low.

"I know, I'm sorry," she told him.

"But, I must say that I am rather impressed that you got a football player on the ground like that in just one punch!" He told her. Korra smiled at him.

"Alright, students, you can go home if you want since we didn't get the field." Mr. Washington told everyone. They all nodded and began walking out.

"Korra, something tells me that you need anger management classes." Jinora told her quietly. Korra nodded.

"I know I do, but you have to admit, that was pretty funny!" Korra laughed as she made her way off of the field.

**XXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 2! Yeah, that came out faster than I expected! So Korra punched Mako…hehehehe, I find it funny because she would punch him. I hoped you all enjoyed it, and thank you to the following seven people who reviewed!**

**Tempexbooth12345**

**Yuli98**

**Guest(1)**

**Infamous3**

**Guest(2)**

**Makorra123**

**The-Scarlett-Kat**

**Oh my gosh thank you all so much! And I see that some of you are fellow band memebers…awesome! You are all awesome!**

**So I hoped you all enjoyed and please stay tune for chapter three!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

I'm in the Band

Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra walked into her apartment and was greeted by her Great Pyrenees; Naga. Korra laughed and scratched behind her ear, which Naga happily enjoyed.

"Who wants to go outside?" Korra asked her. Naga barked happily as Korra laughed. Korra grabbed Naga's leash from on top of the fridge. Naga jumped at the sight of the leash, making Korra laugh some more.

"Okay, okay, we're almost there!" Korra told her, opening the leash hatch and putting it on Naga. Once it was on, Naga began to pull on the leash. Korra yelped in surprise as she was being dragged. "Naga, heel." She ordered and instantly, Naga heeled. Korra smiled and petted her long white fur.

"Good girl, Naga." Korra praised as she opened the apartment door. She opened it, and was surprised to see a familiar face. A face that she punched; Korra stood there stunned for a moment, until it finally dawned to her…how did he know where she lived?

Korra crossed her arms as best as she could without hurting Naga. She looked at him dead in the eye and frowned.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked. Bolin's brother sighed…she still couldn't or didn't know his name…what was it? Pablo, Mama, Ako?

"Bolin told me." He answered. "Listen, I want to apologize for taking the field when it was your turn, you were right, it was your turn." He told her.

"You're damn right I'm right! I am always right!" She told him, praising herself too much. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah right, you can't be _always_ right, it is impossible!" He told her. Korra rolled her eyes and looked at him, just as Naga began to pull again.

"Listen, I have to take Naga out, so if you want then we can talk and walk at the same time, alright?" Korra suggested. Bolin's brother nodded and let Korra out the door. "Hey, I forgot your name…what was it again?"

"Mako, my name is Mako." He answered. 'Oh, so it was Mako! I was close with Mama! Hehehehe, Mama Mako.' Korra thought.

"Cool name." She said as she was being dragged down the stairs by Naga. "Naga, heel," Korra commanded. Naga heeled once again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I punched you earlier, but you have to admit, it was a pretty good punch!" Korra exclaimed.

She heard Mako laugh bitterly.

"Yeah, maybe from you point of view, but not from mine! I have a bruise there now!" He complained.

"Oh, the star football player got hurt from a band kid!" Korra mimicked. Mako gave her a scowl and crossed his arms.

"It isn't funny!" He grumbled.

"From my point of view it was, City boy." She told him.

"Where do you come from?" He asked. Korra looked at him wide eyed, but then regained her composure as she opened the door from the apartment complex, leading them outside.

"Quebec, Canada, I lived there until I was about six and then I moved here, to the big city…I don't like big cities, they're too loud." She told him. "Where do you live?"

"I lived here my whole life." He answered.

"And my nickname is true; now, I can call you City Boy! Thanks, City Boy!" She laughed. She could feel Mako's gaze fixed on her, obviously not pleased with her. "What? It is true!" She told him, laughing even harder.

"No, it really isn't."

"Maybe not to you, but for me, it is!" Korra laughed as she continued to walk Naga. She was going to make his life a living hell.

**Time Skip**

"One, two, one, two, three, four," he heard her. Her voice ran over the cheering fans in the stands. She was green with a black dress on and a hat. A braid was what held her hair into place, and Mako could faintly make out a broom.

It was their first game, so how did the band have all of their stuff already? Mako snapped out of his thoughts and back onto the game in front of him. It was their first game; he had to get the other teams scared of him before they even went up against them.

Four minutes were remaining on the clock, four minutes to make a touchdown, four minutes to score some points. They were ahead, yes, but not by much. He needed to score a goal in order to win. He heard the referee whistle, signaling them to play.

Their bodies clashed together as one team tried to get the ball, while the other was trying to keep it. Mako had the ball, yes. He could easily get out of this sticky situation. He went to the left were there was an opening and ran straight as the other team followed closely behind him.

He needed to get the ball over there. He couldn't waste any more time. Mako sped towards the goal. He crossed it when he was tackled to the ground. The ref blew his whistle and counted the points. Mako smiled as the guy who tackled him got off of him. Once the guy was off, Mako stood up just as the clock buzzed.

It was the end of second quarter. He saw that the band had already left the stands. Mako smiled and left the field just as the opposing team's band was entering the football field. He sat down on the grass, looking forward to seeing Korra on the field.

The other band played something; Mako couldn't remember what the theme it was. All he knew was that the announcer was calling up Korra's band. Korra was painted green and was wearing a pointed hat. In her right hand was a broom. Mako didn't know why she looked like that.

The other Drum Major went to the back of the band and Korra went in the front. She stepped up on the huge platform and stood at command. Once the band was in position Mako heard the whistle blow. Then, her hands started to go in weird movements, which Mako couldn't even do.

Mako watched the show, it was spectacular, and soon a familiar tune came out. The beginning of Defying Gravity; Mako had heard it from the band room a couple of times, and they just gotten better and better each time he heard it.

Mako didn't even notice that Korra left the podium. He saw the other Drum Major who was now conducting away.

Mako saw the blob of green that looked like Korra. He followed it and saw one of the dancers was in a huge ball gown dress.

He saw Korra walk around to a certain spot as the dancer followed. He watched them some more and saw it was a conversation. Then, Korra was lifted in the air just as another group of dancers came in.

It was truly spectacular. How everything just came together and looked so flawless. Korra was then lowered to the ground as the band stopped playing. Mako saw her look over to his direction and smiled. He smiled back and waved.

Oh, God she was beautiful even with all of the green make-up on her. Beautiful Korra, she could've been a cheerleader, and that is what he keeps telling her. Korra always scoffs at him and roll her eyes and tell him that she was much happier in band than anywhere else.

Mako laughed at himself. She was cute, Korra was adorable. Mako shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of that! Korra was a band student, and he can't have any thoughts about band students because then it would ruin his reputation.

Mako watched as the band parents packed up and left the field with a few minutes to spare. He could see Korra leading them all of the band kids off of the field and back into the stands. From the corner of his eye, Mako could see Bolin walking up to him.

"Hey, Mako, stop staring at her," Bolin told him. Mako snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother's grinning face. "Mako has a crush on Korra!" Bolin teased.

"I do not!" Mako said loudly, flabbergasted. Mako saw his brother's mouth twitch into a smile.

"You like Korra, don't you, Mako?" He asked. Mako, being the proud one he was shook his head. He couldn't let anyone know! That would ruin his reputation.

"Of course not, she is just a friend!" Mako covered. He saw his brother roll his green eyes and smile. Mako shook it off. He couldn't think about Korra, a game was going on.

Mako and his team went back onto the field and went back into position. He heard the ref blow his whistle once again, and then the game started once again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Korra stood on her platform and dismissed the band. The band then took off their hats and gloves and left them on the benches. Once all of them were gone, Korra climbed down from the podium with Jinora at her heels.

"That was so cool!" Jinora said as she walked up to her. Her hair was still in its bun, but her band uniform was swimming on the poor girl, the place where they got the uniforms must not have had a uniform in her size.

"Yeah, that was!" Korra agreed as she caught sight of her parents. Jinora pulled on her sleeve to get Korra's attention. Korra looked down and saw Jinora ushering her over.

"Come on, you need to see Rohan!" Jinora told her. Korra nodded and followed her towards her parents. Once she got there, she recognized the familiar faces of Tenzin and Pema, along with the two other children, Ikki and Meelo.

"Korra, it is you! I knew it was you but Meelo was all like 'oh no it couldn't be her, Korra isn't green!' but that was a part of your costume! And I knew it! See I am soo smart, I know who my best friend is!" Ikki said quickly.

"Ikki, please be quiet!" Tenzin told her. "Ah, Korra, it's nice to see you again, how are your parents?" He asked. Korra bowed and smiled.

"Master Tenzin, it's good to see you again too, and they are fine!" Korra smiled.

"Hello, Korra, it's nice to see you again!" Pema said tiredly.

"Oh, hey, Pema, I hear that you had a new baby, congrats!" Korra congratulated. Pema gave her a tired smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, well, it is more challenging with a new baby and looking after everyone else." Pema told her, shifting Rohan.

"I bet! Hey, if you ever need help then I would like to help out; you know baby sit and what not." Korra offered. Pema's eyes brightened.

"Really, would you do that?" She asked. Korra nodded. Pema gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Korra that would mean so much to me!"

"It isn't a problem, Pema, and plus it looks like that you have a lot on your plate!" Korra told her. Pema nodded and laughed.

"A lot more than I anticipated," Pema laughed. Korra looked at the clock and saw that she had six more minutes to eat, talk, and drink.

"Well, I better go to my parents; they'll be worried sick if I don't show up soon!" Korra told them, waving to them.

"Bye, Korra, we'll see you later!" Ikki shouted. Korra laughed and headed to her parents.

She saw them looking for her, and waving to her. She waved back and smiled at them. They smiled back at her and ushered her forward.

Once she got to her parents Korra plopped herself down on a blanket on the bench.

"Hey, Mom, hey Dad," Korra greeted as they gave her food; Korra's parents smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo, good job conducting today," her mother congratulated; Korra smiled and took a large bite out of her chicken.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra thanked.

"Yeah, that was some pretty cool stuff, especially at the end!" Her dad told her. She smiled at him and playfully punched his arm.

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled.

"Korra, we have an early rise tomorrow, and we need to get home soon to take care of Naga, I hope you have a ride home." Senna told her. Korra nodded as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, Mako and Bolin offered me a ride earlier." She told them. Korra's parents exchanged glances and then sighed.

"Alright, just as long as you have a ride," Senna told her.

"But no funny business," Tonraq warned. Korra looked at him, and shook her head.

"Dad, you do know I am not like that, right?" Korra asked. Her father nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Of course I know that, Korra, it's just I don't know about those boys…" Tonraq told her. Korra rolled her eyes and hugged her father.

"Dad, we are just friends, there is nothing going on between us." She told him. Her father relaxed and kissed her head.

"Alright, Korra, I love you and trust you." He told her. Korra smiled and poked her father's stomach. "Korra, what have I told you about that?" He asked.

Korra laughed and tried to look innocent.

"Not to do it," she answered. Her father smiled and started tickling her.

"That's right, now you get it!" Korra started laughing uncontrollably as her father tickled her. Her mother gave her father a look though.

"Tonraq, stop it!" She ordered.

"Alright, you heard the boss, no more." Tonraq said. Korra laughed and glanced at the clock. One minute was left remaining.

"Oh, I got to head back! Bye, Mom, bye, Dad, I love you!" She told them. She hugged her mother and father before going back to the stands.

The rest of the night went faster. They played every time they got a touchdown, and then they would cheer them on whenever they tried to. To Korra, she cheered the loudest. She cheered for her best friend, Mako. Even though they had known each other for the shortest time, it felt like-to them-that they have known each other forever.

When the last quarter ended, the whole band played a song to compliment on their teams victory. The band played for a few minutes before packing up and going into a straight line with Korra and Jinora leading.

The girls led them to the band room, where they all cleaned up and took off their band clothes. All of the band kids stripped free of their band uniform, leaving them in their school spirit shirts and school shorts.

Korra and Jinora stayed a little after since they needed to help in clean-up since it was part of their job to. They talked as they worked. They talked about romance and other sappy things. Korra felt uncomfortable with some questions especially with one of them.

"Excuse me for prying, Korra, but do you like Mako?" Jinora asked. Korra flipped out and she made a face.

"W-what, n-no, it isn't like that! We are just friends!" Korra told her quickly. Jinora giggled.

"Well friendship can lead to much more." Jinora told her. Korra looked at the ten year old, trying to figure out how she knows such things, especially about romance.

"Well, that looks like the last of it! Are you ready?" Korra asked. Korra saw Jinora's head nod.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home and sleep." Jinora told her, stretching. Korra nodded just as she heard a honk. Wonderful, now they were honking for her. Korra and Jinora exited the band room and into the warm night air. Jinora saw her parents quickly and waved off to Korra as soon as she found them. For Korra though, she had to find the car. It wasn't until the familiar honk caught her attention.

"KORRA, OVER HERE!" She heard Bolin's voice. Korra nodded and headed straight for that direction. She could see Mako in the driver's seat and Bolin in the back, leaving her in the passenger seat. Korra opened the door and got into the car.

"Hi, sorry for making you two wait." She told them, putting her bag of clothing on the floor. Mako shrugged and drove off.

"Oh my gosh, Korra, the band is so cool this year!" Bolin exclaimed. Korra laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Mako agreed, keeping his eyes on the road. His monotone voice seemed to deceive Korra, making her feel as though he hated the show.

"Oh, thanks." She thanked in the same tone he used,

"What? I said it was good!" He told her. She nodded and looked at the road.

They drove in silence after that. Sometimes Bolin would try to make small-talk with Korra, but that always failed miserably. So they stuck to silence until they got to Korra's apartment complex.

"Bye, guys, thanks for the ride!" She thanked, picking the bag from off of the floor.

"Bye, Korra, have a good night!" Bolin called.

"Night, Bo, and you have a good night as well, Mr. Hat Trick." She told Mako. She heard Mako groan at the sound of his new nick name.

"Seriously, a new one?" He asked. Korra nodded and ruffled his hair.

"That's right, a new nick name, now deal with it before I punch you in your face again." She warned. She saw him roll his eyes, she just knew he did.

"Alright, well good night!" She called as she went to the door of the complex, waving again.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mako waited until she was in the apartment complex before he sped away. Bolin was talking to him but he didn't pay attention. Instead, his focus was on Korra. She looked hurt after he told her that her band sounded good, and not awesome like Bolin had said.

In reality, the band sounded amazing, even Mako couldn't believe how good they sounded. He wished he could be like them, but his destiny lied with football.

He shrugged it off and kept his focus on the road.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 is done! This one was longer than usual I'm surprised! I'm watching the Walking Dead right now on Netflix…it is so awesome! I love the Walking Dead! So, let me tell you something, not all chapters will be up this quickly! Sometimes it will take weeks for it to update that's because of school now. I'll try to update (and I think I am coming down with something so that will let me have time to write) **

**Thank you to the following who reviewed!**

**Diffrentpeeps**

**Infamous3**

**Katara-Zuko1714**

**The-Scarlett-Kat**

**Starz246**

**MakorraLover72**

**CurlyNai**

**Thank you all for your sweet reviews! Seriously that just makes me happy to see that you are enjoying this story! And in case you didn't know, this is Marching Band season, so there are Drum Majors and a lot of other people that are important.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Legend of Korra. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra walked tiredly in the hallway. She just finished marching band practice, she was pooped. Mako and Bolin were picking her up since her parents were at a meeting. She was dragging her feet down the hall until she heard a voice.

"Korra, there you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Mako told her. Korra looked at him and pointed down the hall.

"Isn't this the way to the parking lot?" She asked. Mako shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"No, Korra, that's the way to the bus parking lot." He told her. Korra nodded, noticing how big Republic City High school was.

"I'm so tired!" She complained. She could hear Mako chuckle, and the next thing she knew she was in his arms. She blushed, but was thankful. She leaned her head against Mako's toned chest and fell asleep.

Korra awoke to talking. Her eyes opened and saw that she was still in Mako's arms. She blushed slightly, and turned to the people who Mako was talking to. Oh, great, just perfect! Mako was talking to Tahno, of all people! Korra wondered what they were talking about.

"Okay, we'll give you back the photograph, if you spar with us!" Tahno told him. Her eyes widened. They took a photograph of Mako and her! She believed of course, this was Tahno they were talking about, but why? Well of course, he wanted to ruin Mako's reputation, and the only way to do that apparently is taking a photograph of her and Mako.

Now, if she was someone else, then this would be fine, but she is a band geek, and band geeks and football players _together_ don't fly in RCHS.

"Alright, fine, we'll spar, but you have to promise me that I get that photograph back!" Mako told him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? The spar will be on the football field next Tuesday at 7:00 pm, alright? Don't be late!"

"I won't be!" Mako promised. Tahno smirked and turned on his heel and left, the photograph held high. Korra shifted. She could feel how uncomfortable Mako was.

Mako must've sensed that she wanted to be put down, because the next thing she knew, Korra was placed on the concrete. She eyed him, oh she knew something was up, Mako knew that much.

"Why did you accept to Tahno's challenge?" She asked him. Mako cleared his throat and looked at him dear friend.

"Korra, he took a picture of you and me!" He told her. She didn't seem amused. Instead she looked vicious and angry.

"So? It is just a picture, Mako!" She yelled. Mako winced at her harsh tone.

"Yeah, and that picture could ruin my reputation!" He told her. She rolled her eyes. Mako then saw her fist come at him, and then the next thing he knew; he was on the ground.

"What is with you and reputation, anyway? Bolin is my friends and a football player and yet he doesn't feel any shame of me!" She whispered coldly.

"Listen, Korra, I am the star football player, meaning everyone will be watching my every move! And two, you're a band kid! Band kids and football players don't mesh well!" He half yelled and whispered. Korra looked as though she had been just slapped in the face,

"Oh, so just because I am a Band geek means that we can't be friends?" She asked.

"That is not what I am saying, Korra!"

"Then what are you saying, Mako? Are you telling me that you think I am going to fall in love with you-which is very unlikely- and then your reputation will be destroyed because you are dating a band geek? Wow, they were right, football players are shallow…some of them. But the shallowest of them all is _you_!" She spat.

"Listen, Korra-"

"No, I will not listen, Mako! I can sense when I am unwanted, I can take a hint! Thanks for being the worst fake friend!" She turned on her heel and left. Mako sighed and walked to the car were Bo was waiting.

"Mako, where's, Korra?" He asked. Mako decided to lie than tell the truth to Bo, it was safer.

"Korra had somewhere to be, sorry, Bo. Come on, let's just go home." He told him as he got into the car. He started it and then drove off.

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra stormed to her house, obviously angry. "I can't believe that guy! Cares more about his reputation than me," Korra mumbled. '_Wait, what am I saying? I don't like Mako! That's just crazy!'_ She thought. She shook the thought from her mind and focused on the road ahead of her.

She grimaced to herself as she walked up to the apartment. A large moving van was out in front. She frowned, another neighbor was moving.

Korra walked up the steps to her apartment. She got there and was surprised to see the door open. She walked in and saw people moving furniture.

"Mom, Dad!" She cried out. They both peered from her bedroom.

"Korra, hi sweetie," her mother smiled.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Dad got a job promotion, and we are moving back to Canada!" She told her. Korra made a face and looked at her mother.

"But, Mom, I can't leave! I'm Drum Major this year!" Korra told her. Her mother looked at her sadly.

"It's really important to your father, Korra." She her calmly, Korra tried to shake back the anger but her face held it in plain sight.

"And this is really important to me mom! I've been dreaming about this since elementary!" She whined. "You heard all of my rants and you've seen all of my hard work! Please, let's stay!"

"Korra, that can't be done! Either you get someone that we trust to look after you, or you're coming with us to Canada this Saturday!" She said firmly. Korra frowned and walked to her room.

She plopped herself on her bed that was surprisingly was still there. She then rummaged through her pocket and pulled out her blue touch screen phone. She scrolled down until she saw one name that stuck out: _Bolin._ She pressed the text button and slid her phone up to reveal the keyboard.

_**To: Bolin  
From: Korra**_

_**Bo, I'm moving.**_

It was short yes and very straightforward, but she needed to get her point across to him. The reply was almost instant.

_**To: Korra  
From: Bolin.**_

_**Wait…WHAT? YOU'RE MOVING? NO YOU CAN'T…Wait were to?**_

She would've chuckled but she was caught in sobs. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave her friends and band. Most importantly, she didn't want to leave Mako. _'Korra stop it! Stop fooling yourself!' _She yelled.

_**To: Bolin  
From: Korra**_

_**I'm moving back to Canada. Dad got a job promotion and it is located there. Mom said that if I can find someone she and dad trust then she will let me stay. Other than that it is bye Republic City and hello Canada!**_

She sent it, trying hard to get the tears to stop. She couldn't cry. She was Korra the toughest girl in the school, and the drum major that no one wanted to be on her bad side with.

Her phone vibrated. She looked down and was astonished by who sent the message.

_**To: Korra  
From: Mako**_

_**Bye Korra, have fun in Canada. We won't miss you.**_

The cold words stung her. He didn't even care. He probably just thought that she was some little kid. Anger boiled up and she slammed her next message into her phone.

_**To: Mako  
From: Korra**_

_**Okay, you big jerk wad! Wow, I can't believe that you would even say that to someone let alone barge in a conversation that wasn't even concerning you! Just leave me alone Mako! **_

She pressed the send button. It wasn't as mean as she wanted to be. What she really wanted to say was that he was an asshole and deserved to die in a boiling volcano that was about to erupt. But she didn't. She had some self-control.

Her phone vibrated again and she looked down. Another text from the jerk wad; Korra opened it up and read the text.

_**To: Korra  
From: Mako**_

_**Korra, what the heck are you talking about? I didn't send any text to you or say anything to you in that matter and you just texted me saying that I was a jerk wad? Oh wait, some of my football buddies are here. Never mind, I know who sent it. Sorry about that. So, what was going on? I hear Bolin throwing some stuff in his room but that's about it.**_

Korra automatically felt ashamed. That was a huge mistake. She needed to get out of the house. She needed to talk to Bolin in person about this situation. She grabbed her bag and phone and headed out to the door.

_**To: Bolin  
From: Korra**_

_**Coming over be prepared!**_

She sent it and walked down the many flights of stairs. She was used to it though. During her first time here though, she kept getting lost and her feet hurt at the bottom. Now, they don't any more. She walked into the parking lot. Hair was still in its bindings so the wind blew it to one side. The walk to Bolin's house wasn't very far. Just a few blocks down even though Mako makes it seem like a big deal.

She walked the few blocks and arrived at their front door. She knocked and the door instantly opened. Bolin tackled her into a bear hug. She patted his back to tell him to let go of her.

"Hey, Bo," she greeted.

"Come on, we'll go in my room to talk." He answered. He led her into the living room where she saw Mako and his asshole of friends. She gave them a dirty look and the middle finger before stalking off. Thank goodness that Mako was facing the other direction.

Once they got into Bolin's room he shut it and they both went to his bed.

"So, how many days do you have until you move?" He asked.

"I have until Saturday, any later I go to Canada." She answered.

"Why don't you move in here then?" He offered. Korra laughed and shook her head.

"Bo, do you really think that my parents would agree on letting me stay with two hormonal teenage guys?" She asked.

"It could work though!" He told her. "And besides, we have Toza!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think my parents will say no." She told him. She watched as the corners of his mouth droop down into a frown. "Hey, I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't say that, Korra! You are not going!" He whined.

"What are you two talking about?" Mako asked appearing in the doorway.

"Korra's moving to Canada!" Bolin cried. Mako made a face of disbelief.

"No, you can't move!" He told her. Korra sighed and moved over to Mako.

"Try telling that to my parents." She whispered. She took out her phone and began to text Jinora about the horrifying news.

"Who are you texting?" Mako asked.

"Jinora, she needs to know." She answered.

**To: Jinora  
From: Korra**

**Hey, Jinora, I'm moving to Canada Saturday.**

She pressed send before she started texting another person. Asami, she is her best friend she needs to know of her horrible condition.

**To: Asami  
From: Korra**

**Asami, I'm in a terrible situation! My mom and dad are forcing me to go back to Canada and if I can't find anyone to take me in by Saturday, then I have to go with them!**

She pressed send again when she got another text. This one was from Bolin.

**To: Korra  
From: Bolin**

**Korra don't leave!**

Korra looked at Bolin and shook her head.

"Bolin, I am right here!" She told him. Her phone vibrated once again. She looked down at the name.

**To: Drum Major one  
From: Jinora**

**My dad will talk to your parents. In the meantime pack, you're going to live with us.**

Korra looked at the message in shock. She didn't even tell Jinora the details of it. She wondered how this 10 year old knew about her situation. And her name for Jinora's phone…Drum major one? Does that she had to put Jinora as Drum major two? Shaking it off she decided to reply to the message.

**To: Jinora  
From: Korra**

**Okay, thanks. How did you even know of this?**

She sent the message and looked at her one friend and his brother.

"Looks like I am staying! Jinora says that I can live with her family." She told them both. Korra thought she saw Mako's eyes light up, but it could be just a trick of the light.

"Yes, now you don't have to move!" Bolin exclaimed taking Korra into a bear hug. She laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Okay, Bo, you can stop hugging me to death now!" She told him. He stopped but continued to smile.

"I'm so happy right now! You get to stay Korra; you don't have to go back to Canada!" He exclaimed. He continued to smile, but his smile was wider.

"Well, welcome back, Korra." Mako told her going back to his football friends. She waved goodbye to him and rolled her eyes. Her phone once again vibrated. Sometimes she just wanted to put it on silence.

She opened the text and glanced at the message.

**To: Drum Major one  
From: Jinora**

**My father knows things, and you see to forget that Lin Bei-Fong used to date my father, but they remained friends and-she knows things, okay? She is the Chief of Police.**

Korra made an 'Oh' face and closed the message. She pocketed her phone and smiled at Bolin.

"I can't believe this! I am staying here in Republic City!" She exclaimed.

"I know! It is amazing!" Bolin exclaimed with her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Outside of the door, Mako was listening. He couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her voice. She sounded so carefree and real, something Mako craved for. He wanted to be himself, yet he couldn't at the same time. He thought about the spar with Tahno next Tuesday. It was coming ever so slowly to him, but he didn't care.

Actually, he didn't care about the picture at all. He now actually wanted everyone to see the picture. Who cares about reputation when you had the smartest, loyalist, cutest girl in the school who would care about reputation when you had Korra?

**XXXXXXX**

**Oh, this is far from the end my friends! I promise you that. Any who, sorry I haven't been updating…I warned everyone about that last chapter…pretty sure I did. So, I hoped you enjoyed chapter four I liked writing it, but I was iffy on a few parts to be honest. So, I can't wait to see all of you for chapter 5 which will come out soonish...that isn't even a word…oh well. Two weeks from now is going to be Halloween (right? I think I am) and I would love to hear what you are going to be! If you don't trick or treat that's okay! I'll tell you I'll be! I am going to be…Okay I lied you all have to guess it! And whoever guesses it right by Halloween gets virtual version of your favorite candy! I'll even post a picture if you want one!**

**So, let those guesses come in! You have two weeks and for a hint, I am a girl…but that doesn't mean that I won't have a guy costume! (Seriously, guy costumes are a lot cooler than girls!) So, I see you next time my readers!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**

**PS: I will stop writing for third person next chapter. It will either be Korra or Mako narrating. You can choose if you want but I will only see to the first three reviews who request for either Mako or Korra. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Legend of Korra**

**XXXXXXXX**

I walked to Korra's house….well, really it is Tenzin's house but I've been calling it Korra's. So, I was walking there the hot sun burning my back and my forearms, but Bolin always told me that I needed a tan. It takes about thirty minutes to get to Korra's place by walking, and usually I would be using my car, but Bolin crashed it while he was learning how to drive.

So I was stuck to walking. My father's red scarf making the walk worse but I refused to take it off. I reached her house and began to pound the door, just waiting for someone to answer it.

In the midst of my pounding, the door opened. I was about to punch the person in the face when I felt the hand stop me.

"Jeez, Mako, you need to watch were you are punching! You know, you could really hurt someone like that!" She told me. I looked up at her. Her stunning blue eyes looked at me. They shone like the stars and they held such intelligence that they were hard to ignore.

"Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that! So, I need Bolin, its dinnertime soon." Korra laughed and welcomed me in.

"Just wait in the foyer, okay?" I nodded and stayed in the foyer, my arms behind my back trying not to think about anything.

Quiet, it was quiet before a little girl with two buns on either side of her head and striking grey eyes came. She spotted me and ran up to me, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, I am Ikki! It is sooooo nice to meet you! Do you know Korra? Are you friends with her? Why are you here? Does my daddy know that you're here? Ooo do you like Korra? Do you like her in a friendship way to do you like-like her?" How much energy does this child have?

Korra came down the hall with Bo in tow. She came rushing forward to Ikki and clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry that she was bothering you! Ikki, what did I tell you?" She asked the smaller girl.

"Not to go up to random people and begin talking to them." She sighed. Korra let her go, telling her to go bother Meelo. She smiled and presented Bolin to me who looked like this happened every day.

"Hey, Bo," I greeted. He smiled at me and waved. Korra held opened the front door and let us out.

"Bye, Bolin, it was nice seeing you! You, too, Mako," she called. I looked back and I could've sworn I saw her blush. I turned again, smiling. Bolin whistled a bit before turning to me.

"So, her cousin came over," he began. He looked guilty about something but I couldn't tell what it was. Usually I would be able to see what was wrong with him like that, but now he was hiding something and it was not good. I could tell just by that much.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked. Bolin made a face and his cheeks turned red. What has gotten into my little brother?

"Well, we kind of played a game of spin the bottle when Korra walked out to get the door…Jinora was there and so was Meelo!" He covered.

"Yeah, I remember that game. Always hated it though; what happened?" I asked. Bolin looked at the ground sheepishly, his thumbs swiveling around each other. "Come on, Bo, tell me what happened."

"Well, it landed on Kirima when it was my turn and I had to kiss her!" He told me. I almost busted out laughing. My brother of all people being embarrassed about a kiss! Now that is some sick comedy!

"Yeah, and what is so horrible about that?" I asked.

"It's just, she's a freshman!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair a little bit.

"Bo, it doesn't matter! She is just a year younger than you! You see Tenzin and Pema? They are sixteen years apart and that didn't stop them! You see, age does not matter!" I told him, practically annoyed that he was complaining about this.

He sighed in defeat and smiled. He nodded as a light tint of red crept across his face. I smiled; Bolin had a crush on Korra's cousin…how sweet.

We continued to walk in the hot sun, not liking August that much since it was boiling. Bolin wiped his eyebrow. Bolin was very creative with his eyebrows. He had black pickled like eyebrows that were bushy and short in length. He always tells me that is how he gets the ladies-his rather _sexy_ eyebrows. Bo always tells me that I should outgrow my eyebrows, but I never follow his advice, I like my eyebrows, they remind me of my father's.

My thought went to Korra next. She had rather nice eyebrows. Thick dark brown eyebrows that matched her light blue eyes. Oh I am losing my marbles…now I am talking like Toza…can my day get any worse? Actually it could.

"Bolin, wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned just as Bolin turned. Korra came running with a back pack in hand with a form fitting dress on her. I wondered how she could even run in that thing without tripping…she must be pretty skilled or she just knew how to run in dresses really well.

"You forgot this!" She told him. She handed him his back pack. I looked at her. She was pretty in her outfit it complimented her figure nicely…and her boobs. Okay that's it; let's get out of pervert land now! I didn't realize that I was staring straight at them until I felt her fist connect with my right cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked bewildered as if I didn't know what I was doing. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to me.

"You were staring straight at them…you don't know how uncomfortable I get whenever someone does that! It's just wrong! And you…you are a PERVERT!" She yelled.

"What? I am not a pervert!" Trust me, it was just this once! And I didn't even mean to! That can't possibly make me a pervert…right? Yeah, of course right!

"Pervert, pervert!" She taunted. Oh goodness she was getting on my nerves. I pinched my nose, shaking my head.

"Ok, if I stop staring at your boobs then will you please stop calling me a pervert?" I asked. She nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye, Bo, see you tomorrow!" She called. Bo waved back and turned back around. I sigh as she runs stiffly back to Tenzin's place.

"Wow, Mako, I didn't know that you are a pervert!" Bolin teased. I gave him a look.

"Bo, seriously, we are teenagers we're supposed to be perverted sometimes. But not all the time because that's just rude," I told him. He nods a walks in front and starts to walk in front of me.

"So, Mako, are you going to the dinner party tonight for Toza's retirement?" Bolin asked. Flip, I totally forgot about that! Now what am I going to do? I have to sleep today and get ready for the big showdown with Tahno tomorrow! Plus, I need a team with at least two more people! Where am I going to find the time to get a group of two more people to fight with me-or brawl with me so I don't have to be humiliated by the picture?

Then again though, I was kind of hoping that Tahno would show it. I don't know why, but it's just there was some sort of connection I felt with Korra. It was a strong connection that made me want to wrap her up in my arms and kiss her-okay, I am going a bit too far with this.

Still though, Korra is smart, brave, loyal at times, and most of all, she is caring for others. Ugh! I am not supposed to feel this way for a band kid! I am supposed to be going out with cheerleaders! But that is stereotypical as well.

I sighed and kept walking. My mind wandering as I walked, thinking about Toza's retirement party and the showdown I'll have with Tahno tomorrow.

"Bo, could you possibly beat Tahno up with me?" I asked so out of character.

"Where is this coming from, Mako? I mean, he's our teammate!" He told me. I nodded and told him the story behind it.

"I don't know, Mako. He's a nasty dude!" Bolin warned. I nodded and frowned.

"Please?" I begged like a five year old. Jeez, I am so out of character today. Bolin sighed and nodded and shook my hand.

"Of course, Mako," he told me. I smiled and shook his hand back. Now all I need is the third person, and I think I have the right person for the job.

**XXXXXXXX**

Bolin and I started to get dressed for Toza's retirement party that was being held at Tenzin's place. It was pretty cool that Tenzin was hosting it at his place, but I was thankful, because the third person for our team was there.

Bolin and I decided to get dressed early and go over there to help with the preparations. Korra would be surprised to see us, but I am all about surprises…that was a huge lie.

Bolin didn't really know how to tie a tie, so of course he got me to help him. I laughed and tied it for him. Bolin smiled gratefully as I tucked in my father's scarf in my tux jacket. To be honest, this was the most formal I have been all year, it felt nice though.

As we finished, Bo and I started to get out the door, that's when I noticed that Bolin only had one shoe on. I sighed and walked back into his room and grabbed his matching shoe.

"Cinderella, you forgot your shoe!" I told him. He turned and looked at his feet. He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Mako. What would I ever do without you?" He asked. I shrug and toss him his shoe. He thanks me and pulls the shoe onto his left foot and tied it. He smiled at me and gave me thumbs up sign to show me that he was ready to go.

I nod to him and we both get out the door and start to walk to Tenzin's house…again.

Once we got to Korra's house we knocked on the door, being polite of course, and that is when he heard screaming. We both rushed in to the problem. We saw Korra in the air jumping up and down screaming at the TV. Bolin and I look at each other and shrug and walk over to her.

"Korra, what are you doing?" I asked her. She turns and smiles widely.

"Watching '_The Walking Dead'_ on T-bo, oh this show is this amazing! One of my least favorite characters just died! Oh glob, this is entertaining me." She smiles.

I look at her and raise an eyebrow as I look at the bloody mess on the screen. I couldn't believe that Korra would watch something like this! No, wait I can believe it.

"YES!" She screams. I look at her as she smiles even wider. "Carl just shot Lori! Poor baby though!" She screams. I smile and nod, pretending to understand what she was talking about. "Any way, why are you here?"

"Toza's retirement" I tell her. She nods and smile as she straightens her dress. Dammit being so tight! She smiles smugly at me and crosses her arms.

"Okay, is the pervert looking at my boobs yet again?" I could tell that she was trying hard to not bash my head in for being so perverted.

"No, of course not" I lie. She raises one eyebrow and I turn away. "Any way, I have been meaning to ask you. Can you help me bash Tahno's head in? Please?" I ask. She looks at me skeptically.

"Okay, when did we agree to be back on a friendship sort of thing?" She asks. I look at her and shrug.

"Would you like to be my friend, Korra?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Fine, okay. And I'll also join you in your little man fight! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Tahno's face as I rip out his hair!" She smiles. I can't help but smile with her. She is just so cute! Ugh, why am I doing this to myself?

"Okay, we have a few more hours until the party. So why don't we all watch the latest _Walking Dead_ episode? I T-boed it" Bo and I nodded. We just wanted to waste some time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hey everyone, I am sorry for the day late update, but I have several excuses. One, I didn't get home until late last night, two, I got a new puppy today, and three, I've been watching the Walking Dead. Now, a lot of people are like what the hell is she talking about? That's right I'm a girl yeah, a lot of you people could've figured that out but I am. Anyway, the Walking Dead, yeah that is my favorite show at the moment and it's just so fudging awesome! This does contain some spoilers because of Lori's death and all and I am sorry about that, it's just I was thinking about some stuff and then I was like, what if Korra liked the Walking Dead in my story. That idea just blossomed and this came into existence.**

**Anyway, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and to get something straight: My sister is also in band! She is in marching band. That is why I say that I have to go to her football game and stuff…she is actually the Drum Major.**

**Okay, now I am getting back to watching the Walking Dead…that's right I am watching it! Glenn in on screen with Hershel! Must watch it now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Legend of Korra**

**XXXXXXXX**

So, let me get this straight, I am NOT a bad influence on the kids that I live with; they just follow along with everything I do. See, huge difference. But when Tenzin walked in and saw that I was watching such a graphic show, he turned it off, saying that the kids would follow into my footsteps. Sure, there is a little blood here and there, but nothing too major. According to Tenzin though, the little mention of blood he gets…well, how to put it…overprotective.

It was not the best, but at least I got to watch…five minutes of it, right? Wrong. It was getting to the best part, and he had to go all Tenzin and turned it off. Right there…right at the very best part. I mean, Rick was about to answer the phone again and be all crazy.

"You know how I feel about this, Korra, shows like this is not a good example for the children." He told me. Okay, this day was going down the drain fast. I nod and turn to Bolin and Mako.

"So, do you want to go into my room? We could hang out for a bit before Asami and Iroh come." I told them. They nod at me and start following me to my room.

"Korra! No funny business alright?" Tenzin asked. I nod and continue to walk to my room with Bolin and Mako behind me. We walked a little before we reached my bedroom…well, really, it was the guest bedroom, but for the time being it is mine.

We walk into the nicely decorated room. Pictures hung on the wall with some characters; a vanity was off in the corner being forever alone. The huge king sized bed was smacked right into the room with a really soft mattress and really warm blankets…I think the mattress is a tempur-pedic, but I didn't know for sure. Super soft pillows were thrown carelessly on the bed (before I got here, the pillows were very nicely done, but I ruined it because I don't like making my bed.) And then a huge dresser where I keep all of my movies that are rated PG, PG-13, and R. Then, a bunch of clothes cover them.

In the closet, I keep all of my hoodies, jackets, winter wear, and formal outfits in. It's a pretty big closet with some of my shoes and dress shoes, still in their boxes (Pema makes sure that I have nice clothes to wear to school.) Of course, I loved the clothes, but my clothes felt more comfortable, more broken into if that was the right word.

"Nice room." Bolin commented. I nodded and laughed as I sat down on the bed. I turned my body a little to face the TV on the dresser…I T-boed '_The Walking Dead'_ on this one too. I reached for the controller and pressed the power button on it. The screen lit up to a cartoon that Ikki was probably watching earlier. I laughed again and went through all of the shows I T-boed. Jersey Shore (I needed to see what people were talking about, and I watched it, it was pretty amusing.) Here Comes Honey Boo boo, (it was too much, just too much!) And a bunch of other crappy TV shows, and then finally, I found what I was looking for.

"One question, Korra," Mako told me. I nodded and told him to carry on with his question that he was dying to answer. "Why do you have all of these crappy TV shows?" He asked. I can't lie, I laughed so hard that I began to choke on my spit.

"I needed entertainment!" I answered, I was still laughing pretty hard so it sounded really weird. He nodded and plopped on the bed as Bolin followed.

I smiled and pressed the button on the remote to play it for me. It began where Tenzin turned it off at, so Rick started to get all crazy. Bolin seemed intrigued by it, but Mako, being the stoic one he was, didn't look amused. I poked him in the side, causing him to jump slightly and give me a look. I laughed and patted his head, which he did not like at all.

"Aw, you're such a sour sport!" I tell him. He crosses his arms and shakes his head. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

"I just don't like being poked." He told me. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"Is wittle Mako ticklish?" I asked, making baby talk. He shook his head again and faced the screen again. Bolin came next to me and looked at me.

"He is ticklish! He is especially ticklish under his armpit!" He tells me. I look at Mako with a sly grin plastered on my face. Oh, the tastes of revenge…even though he didn't do anything to me…taste so, so sweet. I scoot myself over to him and wait for the right moment to strike.

Then, it happened, he started to stretch. I smile and then I start tickling him like there is no tomorrow. He begins to laugh and kick, and I am having the time of my life, just tickling the living laughter out of him. He then begins to scream.

"Korra! KORRA STOP IT!" He yells. I laugh and stop. He looks at me with hatred thrown across his face. He lies back against the pillows and pouts.

"Is Mako now going to pout because I out tickled him?" I ask. He gets a smile on his face as I roll my eyes. Psh, he will never beat me at my own game. No matter how hard he tries. So, I continue to watch my show. I continue to until I heard someone call my name. I look up just as Mako was trying to take off my shoes. I laugh at him and get up and walk to my door.

"Nice try, Mako, but you cannot defeat the master!" I tell him. I grin at Bo, and then I exit my bedroom and into the kitchen.

I found out that Pema was calling me and she was holding Rohan, who was fast asleep in her arms. She looked tired, her graying hair was in her face, and she was sweating a little.

"Korra, can you please put Rohan down in his crib for me?" She asks. "And, can you also entertain the kids?"

"Sure, Pema." I tell her. I grab Rohan from her and go to where the kids were. They were all being loud and playing around. This was not going to be easy. I whistle to the kids, careful to not wake up Rohan. They looked up, except for Jinora who was finishing up some homework.

"Alright, kids, it's time to go into operation get your butts upstairs!" I tell them. All three of them, including Jinora went upstairs. I follow them upstairs.

"So, what are we going to do first? Huh, Korra? What are we going to do first?" Ikki asked me. I shooshed her, and pointed to Rohan, who stirred slightly. Ikki made an 'O' face, and instantly quieted down.

I smile at her and we climbed the stairs. When he reached the top, I made a face for them to be quiet. They put their index finger up to their faces and nodded. Grinning, I went into Rohan's room. It was decorated with hues of blues and greens, all very light nothing too dark. Fishes lined up the wall in yellows and reds. They held smiling faces with black beady eyes, and red lipped smiles. Pema had decorated the room; she said she wanted to make it cute, yet simple. It was defiantly cute if I do say so myself.

I walk over to the fish like crib and gently place him into the crib. I smile down at him, and stroke his little balding head. He was so precious, and not as loud as his other siblings. Speaking of siblings…wasn't I supposed to be entertaining them? Oh, yeah, whoops…slipped my mind. I turned and looked at one last look at Rohan before I walked out the door, turned off the light, and ever so gently closed the door.

I smile at my victory, and made my way to the living room of the upstairs…and it was already a tornado. Ikki was jumping in the air, bothering Jinora, and Meelo…was being Meelo. There are no words describing that boy. I sighed and whistled loud enough for them to hear me, but not loud enough to wake up Rohan.

"Alright, soldiers, what I want from you are to pick up all of this stuff and place it where you found it! Got it? Good!" I barked quietly.

Meelo and Ikki looked at me and nodded. Jinora, who was doing her homework in this entire racket, still worked on it silently.

I smiled and watched over my little minions. Oh, how they work so diligently, I bet they can't wait to play. I cross my arms over my chest and nod my approval every now and then. When they see this, they smile brightly and work even faster. It was so nice to see, and I bet that Pema is glad to see that they are actually picking up their messes, and their rooms.

I sit on the couch, looking at the little ones work on the mess that they created, and as Jinora worked on her homework. Seriously, I don't know how she gets high marks and only ten…she is such a genius…just like that anime I was watching…Itazura Na Kiss? Was that is? Where there was a really smart guy from class A, and was perfect…and a pretty dumb girl that was in class F, who pretty much failed at everything? Yeah, that was it.

Jinora placed her pencil down and turned to me. She had a sly grin on her face and her eyes were just bursting that she was about to say something so utterly embarrassing that it hurt.

"So, how is that totally hot football player, Korra, lain any moves on him yet?" She asks. I looked at her, my eyes wide. Why and how does she even draw up these scenarios?

"N-no! What makes you think that? Geez, are you trying to know everything about my love life?" I asked. She smiles and looks on the floor. Right next to her a book that says something about a volcano and a dragon…huh?

"Are you willing to burn down his country with a dragon, and then jump into a volcano and die?" She asks. What the heck is this kid reading?

"One, no, two, why would I ever want to date a football player, and three….NO!" I tell her. She pouts slightly and crosses her arms.

"So, you haven't even tried to make a move on him?" She asks. I look at her, like '_no duh!'_

"Well, yeah! A football player and a band member CANNOT be together! Everyone will…you know…shun Mako! Because, he's dating a band geek! I thought you knew this?" I told her. She rolls her eyes and turns back around.

"This school is so old-fashioned! Why can't they at least make an exception? I mean, it isn't that embarrassing to be dating band members! I mean, what's so bad about us?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders a little bit. Who knows why no one likes the band except for the other geeks and dorks. Like the orchestra kids, art kids and even some drama and chorus kids. But, everyone shuns those groups. Here at Republic City High, the only way to be cool if you are a cheerleader, and or a football player, or even other sport players.

It wasn't fun to be looked down upon. It was annoying when you sit somewhere, only to have the people switch seats because of who you are. It wasn't very fun. Then again, it's not fun to be a football player. I think a band geek, orchdork, drama nerds, chorus nerds, and art geeks are the coolest, not stupid football.

"Well, do you at least have a small crush on him?" She asks. I give her a wild look and shake my head no. I then look at the younger kids to see that they were almost done.

"Okay, after this, how about we break some of your daddy's rules?" I announce. Ikki and Meelo look at me.

"Like how?" Meelo asks. A smile forms on my face.

"Maybe, we'll watch some Walking Dead." I tell them. At this their faces brighten up, and the finish the job quickly. The next things I feel on my arms are little hands trying to get me up. I get up and make my way down the stairs.

I wouldn't tell Jinora this now, but, I secretly had a small crush on the boy that we call Mako. And it is gradually getting bigger and bigger and bigger….or as we say in music class…_crescendo._

**XXXXXXXX**

**HI! Sorry it took so long! But, I do have some excuses…-clear throat- to start off, I got my braces off Friday, and I wasn't on. And then, I wasn't allowed on my mom's computer for a while since mine is still in the shop. And, I watched the Puppy Bowl IX Sunday…that's right! I didn't watch the Super Bowl! Muhahahaha! And, I had Wizard of Oz auditions. **

**So, all of that was going on. Sorry that this was so short, but it is like this, and I'm not changing anything because I am lazy. Well, see ya hopefully soon!**

**Another thing, I really think that people have forgotten about my stories, especially Memories we Made Together (aka, Promise.) Because I haven't been getting as many reviews lately, and I updated it like a few days ago, so there are two new chapters up, and another thing! I am looking for a cover for this story! I want it to have something to do with football and marching band. You can send it to me through my Deviantart (KidXSymmetryForever) and or my Tumblr (MoonSunLove) if you watch me on Deviantart, you might know when I will be updating a few of my stories, because I will put them in some of my journals...something along the lines of I will be updating this for my Fanfiction people. So yeah, and of course I will credit whoever wins the cover thing. I don't have a deadline because I want it to be nice and neat, and I want to see that you actually put the time and effort. So, thanks and bye!**


End file.
